guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Guild Hall
General Information A Guild Hall is a meeting place for a guild and a place to have Guild vs. Guild fights. Each Guild Island has two bases for GvG battles. The base is where the Guild Lord is located. Killing him is the objective of a GvG battle. Also, there is a flag stand usually near the island center. In GvG battles each guild has a flag that spawns in their base. Put your guild's flag in the stand and holding it for more than 2 minutes will give your guild a 10% morale bonus. Depending on the Type of island there may be additional features like catapults, gate switches and more. Scroll down for details. In your Guild Hall you will find 4 level 20 henchmen, but no other infrastructure like traders, merchants or Xunlai Agents. Guild Halls are located on the Islands of Cantha in the Sea of Sorrows. The Guild Leader has to buy the Guild Hall (the Celestial Sigil respectively). See next paragraph for details. Obtaining a Guild Hall As mentioned above the empire of Cantha grants Guilds the right to settle on one of their islands. Upon your arrival in Cantha the Canthan Ambassador explains why: :"These islands and many like them across the ocean are within the domain of the great empire of Cantha. While the northern powers fear the influence of powerful guilds, Cantha recognizes the value that many guilds bring to Tyria. If you are the leader of a reputable guild, you can petition to make your home on one of the Canthan islands." Obtaining a Guild Hall is no easy matter. Before you travel to Cantha to get a Guild Hall, you first have to get a Celestial Sigil. The Canthan Ambassador explains why: :"We are a very religious people, in Cantha. We do not grant territory to just anyone. Bring me a Celestial Sigil to prove that the gods favor you and your friends." Note that if your guild opt for no capes, you will not be able to purchase a Guild Hall. The Canthan Ambassador refuses to grant a Guild Hall to anyone without a cape. He refers to the honorous way of getting a Celestial Sigil: Win the Favor of the Gods in the Hall of Heroes and you will be given a Celestial Sigil as reward! :"It is said the Celestial Sigil is granted to those brave enough and skillful enough to hold the Hall of Heroes and earn the blessings of the Gods. To reach the Hall of Heroes, well, legends hold that you must pass through the Underworld itself. I know that finding the Tomb of the Primeval Kings, in the desert, is thought to be the first step toward reaching the Hall of Heroes."'' Those who can't win the HoH can also buy a Celestial Sigil from a Sigil Trader. :"However, not everyone can capture the Hall of Heroes and for those who find themselves lacking we are happy to offer our Sigil Trading service. Simply speak to a Sigil Trader to purchase a Celestial Sigil. Price of course is based on current supply and demand." You can find Sigil Traders in Cantha (standing right next to the Canthan Ambassador and in Tomb of the Primeval Kings). Of course you can also buy them from a fellow gamer. Be warned, Celestial Sigils are rather costly: Prices typically range anywhere up from 35 platinum. Once you have a Sigil, you can go to the docks of Lion's Arch, where the Canthan Ferry Captain will take you to the Islands of Cantha. He will show you around the various types of Guild Hall islands (listed below). Once you've choosen which island you want to settle on, give the sigil to the Canthan Ambassador and he will grant you the right to build your Guild Hall here. Types of Guild Halls As explained above, you can choose from one of the following islands with different themes and features to build your Guild Hall: Warrior's Isle *Japanese Shinto theme *Catapults, one for each side :(Note: To arm it you first have to get a repair kit which spawns near the map's center.) *Two paths from base to base Hunter's Isle *Green hills theme, looks like Kryta by night *Layout the same as the Warrior's Isle *Catapults for each side *Two paths between bases Wizard's Isle *Green hills theme, looks like Pre-Searing Ascalon *Layout the same as the Warrior's Isle *Catapults for each side *Two paths between bases Druid's Isle *Jungle theme, looks like the Maguuma Jungle *Vine Seeds can be used to build Vine Bridges :(Note: The vine seed spawns in each base. If you drop it, it will cause a knockdown effect on the enemy.) Frozen Isle *Winter mountain theme, looks like the Shiverpeak Mountains *Complex pathing between bases *Gates controlled by lock switches located at the map's center *Ice causes Icy Ground causing a pause for 1 second followed by slowness if you stop on it Isle of the Dead *Crypt theme, looks like the Catacombs in Pre-Searing Ascalon. *Complex pathing between bases *Gates controlled by lock switches *Tar pool around flag stand, causing slow down Burning Isle *Volcano theme, looks like the Ring of Fire Islands *Lava pools (causing Burning and Crippled) Nomad's Isle *Desert theme, looks like the Crystal Desert *4 Teleporters *Quicksand at flagstand near the map's center, causing slow down (15%) and an energy loss of 1 for each skill use. Category:Locations Category:Arenas